Love is Our Drug
by Eponine Faye
Summary: A love letter from Elphaba to Galinda. Bery sweet, very sappy. A touch of maturity; a touch of innocent young love. But it's Gelphie! Who cares about the somantics?... Right!  very much a ONE SHOT  Enjoy. R&R appriciated, not mandatory :D


**Just a little drabble to let everyone know I was still alive... and actively working on the "Visitor" though it may not look like it. I've said before that I am an actress, and my current role happens to be a big one - I have almost 7 momologues in this one, and it's scary.  
>So here you are, just to hold you over.<strong>

**And congrats to those who figure this out :) message me what you think the secret is here and I'll give you a shout out in one of my chapters or something to come!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Love is Our Drug<p>

Life has offered me some crazy things, but none as crazy as you... none even close. But that's a little piece of why I love you so much. That 'crazy' you have that no one else can match or come close to mirroring; that's you baby.

Off days are inevitable, because everyone has them, but yours are better than most people's good days. Even when you're in a bad mood, you manage to smile and make everyone else's day just a little brighter.

Very seldom do I ever find myself not enjoying your company, and those times are always when _I've _done something wrong, that you deserve to be angry at me for. And after you've scolded me and I apologize, I go right back to craving that crazy little giggle of yours. I go back to craving you in general, because I love you, and I'm lucky enough to have your love in return.

Every time we're alone, you set my soul on fire - even those tiny kisses, where you just touch your lips to mine with that whisper of want floating between us, my whole heart goes mad for you and everything you have to offer. I'll take it all, and give it all back to you without your asking.

I find it hard to believe, sometimes, that you could love me. I don't particularly think I'm anything special, but you see something there, and bring out parts of me I didn't know existed. And maybe they didn't before; maybe you created them.

Sometimes, when we're fighting, and you say some awful thing you don't mean, your cheeks get all flushed and your eyes start to tear up... that's when I know I love you the most, because you're so sorry without even seeing my reaction to your statement; you're automatically sorry for the act itself. That kind of accountability and compation is few and far between. It's remarkable. You're remarkable.

On the rare occasion you genuinely are in a bad mood, you pout your bottom lip like a child who got her favourite toy taken away. I'll ask you what it is that's bothering you and you cross your arms and answer in a small voice that reminds me of an angry four-year-old. But it's adorable all the same.

Usually your attention is pulled in all different directions - your eyes flitting from one thing to another and your mouth going seventy-six miles per hour. You're so full of life and happiness. Then there are these extraordinary moments when you focus on just one thing, I can almost see the wheels turning in your mind. And when you bite that bottom lip and rest your chin in the palm of your hand - there is no sweeter sight in this world.

Remembering back to when we met is funny now. To think how much we hated each other then, and how we can't go a day without each other now. How you used to say you laothed me... now those three words that so strongly suggest the opposite seep from your lipsevery few minutes. But I say it just as often. We're both a little love-sick, aren't we?

Deep in the darkness, after we've made love and held each other until we catch our breath - that has to be my favourite moment. When we get too feel, emotionally and physically, all the love we have for one another - you can't beat that. Not even if we try. You see me for all my flaws and annoying habbits, and you still love me.

Really, being honest with myself, I never thought I could be loved by anyone. Not with the way I am; the life I lead. I thought someone would have to be clinicallly insane to want me. But let's not be unrealistic - you're a little crazy. But I love you for your crazy... though I've already said that, haven't I?

Ultimately, I am more than happy to have you in my life. The thought of living any other way than having you with me is sad and scary. My existance wouldn't be worth it. To make you happy and see your smile, I have no doubt, is why I was put on this earth. I will do everything in my power to keep you loved and happy for the rest of your life and mine - our life.

Guess what I have to say next?

...I love you.

Love, Elphie.


End file.
